


when we don't know how to live our life

by my_minha



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, Drama, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, artist!jihoon, dancer!woojin, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: prompt:"I'm not stalking you, exactly, it's just that you happen to accidentally put my notebook in your bag and I'm waiting for a good moment to steal it back before you see the doodles of you I did in it."In which Jihoon is the secret doodler and Woojin's his crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know jihoon's drawing skills are adorably challenged but bear with me for this au XDDD also everyone's ages are sort of either aged up (for maknae line) and aged down (for hyung line) so they could all be in college at the same time. 
> 
> anyway 2park has been dominating my mind lately and i needed to push this out before i worked on Saving Samuel next XD enjoy!

Jihoon bit his lip as he manipulated his pencil to stroke the surface of the page in front of him, shades and lines filling the previously blank paper and illustrating the image of a man perfectly pictured in his head. His hands were familiar drawing his small, thick eyebrows, the slope of his nose, the sharp line of his jawline and the intensity of his eyes.

It took him probably minutes or hours, lost in the world of his sketching before Jihoon realized that the teacher was already announcing the end of class and the students around him were packing up their bags. 

“Hyung,” a voice cut through Jihoon’s concentrated haze and he turned his head to find his best friend, Jinyoung, giving him a half-amused, half-exasperated look. 

“What?” Jihoon asked despite knowing he’d been caught. He shut his notebook close and jammed it into his bag, acting as innocently as possible. 

“You were doing it again.” 

“Doing what?” Diversion tactics never worked on Jinyoung but Jihoon still tried regardless. There was always the slight possibility his friend would just drop the subject. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “You really want me to spell it out for you so that someone, namely your  _ crush _ , could accidentally hear us?” 

His friend laughed when Jihoon immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the classroom, darting around passing students before stopping right outside the hall leading to the second building. 

Frowning, Jihoon turned to the taller male with his finger pointed threateningly at him, “Don’t even think about doing it.” 

Jinyoung only made an unimpressed look, “You really need to get your priorities straight, hyung. I’m not lending you my notes again just because you were too busy shading your crush’s eyes instead of listening to today’s lecture.”

An embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks and Jihoon sighed, “I know, I know, I’ll stop...eventually. But did you see what he wore today? The varsity shirt and sweatpants were the same as what he wore on that concert. Don't you remember?” His voice turned a little dreamy at the end which did not escape Jinyoung’s notice. 

“Ah, you mean the birth of obsessed Jihoon? Hard to forget when I was right there.” Jinyoung’s tone was full of regret and Jihoon smacked him on the shoulder with a scowl.

“Can’t you be supportive of me for once?”

“I will until you ask Woojin-hyung out.”

“Shh!” Jihoon pushed them against the wall and looked around the corner nervously, seeing no one in sight. Sighing in relief, he turned to his friend and whispered irritatedly, “Will you not say his name out loud? He could pop up anywhere!” 

“What is he, bloody mary? It’s not like I said his name thrice.” 

Jihoon shut his eyes in exasperation. “Not the point. _ Anyway _ , I have class with him in the next twenty minutes. How do I look?”

He spread his arms wide and waited patiently for Jinyoung’s assessment. He thought he looked rather normal today, having resisted putting on a bright yellow sweater for his pink hoodie instead. Jihoon was confident the other would compliment him for his choice of wardrobe this time, until the other male finally said, “You’re a walking fashion disaster as always, hyung, but it’s a good thing you’re cute.”

And there went Jihoon's confidence. Letting his arms drop, the shorter male sneered, “You’re a great friend, Jinyoung-ah.” 

Jinyoung met his sarcasm with an eye smile and his finger gun aegyo to which Jihoon avoided by pivoting on his heel and heading to the direction of his next class. His friend still shouted after him, “Face your feelings, Park Jihoon! You can’t avoid him forever!”

Ducking his head down in embarrassment, Jihoon sometimes wondered why he was friends with that shameless idiot.  

 

~*~

 

_ He looks really good today _ .

Jihoon thought, subtly watching his crush from the other side of the lecture room. He looked down at his sketch from earlier, a picture of Woojin’s profile he’d drawn from memory and after analyzing it critically, decided to discontinue it. 

It didn't seem to do justice for Woojin’s new look today. He had straightened his bangs out and had messed it up so many times that it was artfully ruffled over his forehead, dyed strands making him stand out vividly among the rest. It was a style that reminded him of the first time Jihoon saw Woojin and he smiled, glancing down at his notebook to start a new sketch. 

It was all Samuel’s fault to be honest. If he hadn't dragged Jihoon to the dance club’s concert that day, he wouldn't have seen the man who’d one day snatch his heart and fill every page of Jihoon’s notebook (the doodle book) with images of him. 

It was kind of a secret that he drew. Bringing around a sketchbook was like a beacon revealing his hidden hobby to everyone who'd only want to take a look so he preferred sketching on his generic, black notebook instead. It wasn't because he was ashamed of it, more like he'd rather keep the private activity to himself.  Dancing was more of Jihoon’s public thing or what most people knew he was interested in. Which was why his friend, Samuel, had managed to convince Jihoon to attend the dance club's opening concert since for one, it was free and second, they had planned on joining the club together anyway, might as well scope out their future dance mates. 

But the instant Jihoon saw Park Woojin breaking out those wicked moves on stage, smirking and charming the audience with his snaggletooth, he was both captivated and paralyzed. There was no way he was joining the club now after almost having a heart attack from the man. Especially after seeing his  _abs_. 

Park. Fucking. Woojin’s.  _Abs._

It made Jihoon squirm slightly on his seat recalling how his crush had been smirking whilst doing it, lifting his shirt and acting as if he had every right to show off. That rude fucker. Jihoon’s cheeks burned at the memory and he bit down on his lip whilst shading vigorously on the page of Woojin’s hair, trying to fruitlessly shake those kinds of thoughts from his mind before they went south. 

Seeing him only in classes and around the halls were enough for Jihoon. He didn’t need to join the same club; it would only put him more at risk at being found out than walking innocently around the halls of Woojin's next class, and he didn’t think his heart could handle watching another performance like that.  _Especially_ a routine that required an abs reveal. 

Samuel would understand. He may have been disappointed when Jihoon told him he was backing out of the auditions but at least he didn’t fuss too much when Jihoon used his grades as an excuse (which was a bullshit excuse he knew, but he hadn’t been able to think of a proper one at the time). The older male promised he’d make it up to Samuel by taking him out to his favorite restaurant if he passed the club’s auditions (which Jihoon never doubted he would; the kid was  _ made _ to dance) and Samuel seemed to be happy with that. 

Sometimes, Jihoon was glad his friend could be satisfied so easily.

 

~*~

 

Samuel knew his hyung had lied to him about not wanting to join the club for his grades. It was obvious right from the start, when the older male came up to him, red-cheeked and anxious after the concert. Samuel didn’t understand why his hyung had to use such a lame excuse to him of all people but he’d let him be. If Jihoon wasn’t ready to tell him the truth, then Samuel would wait until he was. And until then, he was going to take advantage of Jihoon’s guilt by asking for as much free lunch dates as he wanted for the next few weeks. 

Samuel grinned slyly. His hyung never should have influenced his mischievous side.

It was already after class and practice was nearing its end when _things_ happened. Suddenly, Seongwoo burst into the dance room, groaning at nobody in particular as everybody turned to look at him, “Ahh, what are we going to do?” He slumped onto an unoccupied bench with a troubled expression, following behind him was Daniel with a similar look. 

The members, mostly the upper classmen, began to stand one by one and approach the pair, asking what was wrong. Samuel stood at the back and watched as they spoke with one another. 

“Sungwoon-hyung sprained his ankle when he fell from his bike today.” 

“What?!” 

“Where is he now?”

“With Taehyun-hyung. He’s going to be fine. Just needs lots of rest but he’s not allowed to dance for two months.”

“But the competition’s three weeks away?!” 

“Exactly.” 

Everybody was reacting badly to the news, realizing that their chances for winning this year's dance competition had become slimmer to none. Samuel bit his lip and fidgeted at the side with the other new members, feeling just as upset as the rest since he had seen his seniors work hard at creating the choreography and making sure everyone practiced the dance well. It was regretful but they couldn’t lose faith now. They still had three weeks to solve this. 

It seemed the older members felt the same way as Daniel spoke up, “Without Sungwoon in the routine, we’re going to need either a new change in the choreography or a replacement.” 

“Changing the choreo’s going to ruin a few of the killing parts we have.” Woojin interjected, arms crossed while leaning against the wall. Samuel glanced at the sophomore and noticed how stormy his expression was, clearly not liking the predicament they were in. No one blamed Sungwoon for it, of course, it was an unfortunate accident but the team still had to move on with one member lost. 

“And where are we going to find someone who can learn the entire ten minute choreography in under three weeks and with the skills to match the rest of us?” Seongwoo asked, sounding genuine rather than sarcastic. 

No one seemed to know how to answer him. Silence descended around the room and the worrying atmosphere grew as their current problem stared at them in the face with no way of solving it. 

Well...that is if Samuel decided on sharing what he had in mind to everyone else in the club. However, there was a slight (huge) possibility that he’d be directing a small but very deadly hyung to himself if he ever found out what Samuel was about to do. But then again, his hyung  _ did _ try and lie to him first so... 

Samuel raised his hand with a hesitant grin, “I actually have someone in mind who could do the job well." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't tell you how much the recent show champion behind the scenes has inspired this chapter ahhaha jihoon is such a little fighter i love him <33 also woojin in wanna city BOI GOT ME SHOOKT! YMC WHEN WILL HE BE IN MORE VARIETY SHOWS XD
> 
> but anyway yeh the 2park feels are living and so this is here~

**sammyboy:** _ HYUNG I NEED UR HELP _

**wink baby:** _ What? What’s wrong? _

**sammyboy:** _ Come to the Lee Sook hall now. ITS IMPORTANT  _

**sammyboy:** _ LIKE RLY RLY IMPORTANT _

**wink baby:** _ Omg don’t tell me you’re trying to hide from a teacher again...what did u do _

**sammyboy:** _ wut...no it’s not i swear _

**sammyboy:** _ I just need you now hyung huhu T-T _

**wink** **baby:** _You know I could have class rn?_

**sammyboy:** _yeh right,_ _ur on ur break. i know your sched, hyung_

**wink baby:** -_-

**sammyboy:** _HYUNG THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE PUHLEEASEE ;;;;;;;;;_

**sammyboy:** _jihoonie hyung TT___TT_

**wink baby:** _ Okok stop putting the waterworks on me _

**sammyboy:** _ YAY hurry hyung and use the backdoor, not the entrance _

**wink baby:** _ Why? _

**sammyboy:** _ Just because!!!!  _

**wink baby:** _ Geez this better be important… _

Jihoon sighed, locking his phone and pocketing it before jogging up the stairs to the third floor. It wasn’t unusual for Samuel to ask him for favors during the day but rarely did he ever do it through text. Normally, the younger teen would already be waiting for Jihoon outside of his class, making sure he wouldn’t run away after asking Jihoon for something (which happened way too many times to count, Jihoon thought, giggling). 

Walking towards the nondescript backdoor of the hall, Jihoon opened it slowly and peeked inside. He found Samuel pacing back and forth while nervously biting his lip, looking quite impatient or agitated, Jihoon couldn't tell which.  He made his presence known by letting the door close on its own, smiling when the slam startled the younger teen into almost tripping over his own feet. 

“Hyung!” He grinned, skipping towards Jihoon enthusiastically. The older didn’t like the gleam shining in Samuel’s eyes and if the past had taught him anything, it was that the younger was only like this when he was doing something Jihoon particularly wouldn't like. He narrowed his eyes and suspiciously glanced around the backstage of the hall, trying to find a reason why Samuel needed his help. 

“Ok, what’s the matter? Why am I here?” 

Instead of answering, Samuel grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind the curtains where the stage of the auditorium would be, “Come here first.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes but complied, only because he wanted to give Samuel the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes Samuel's schemes were actually really sweet like that one time he organized a surprise party for him and Jihoon had been completely unaware of it. Samuel was a good friend and Jihoon wanted to be a good one in return. That’s what friends were for, right? 

Apparently not because fuck all that when Jihoon realized what Samuel had made him walk into. 

“Hello, Jihoon-ssi! It’s finally nice to meet you. I’m Noh Taehyun, president of the dance organization, 101 Squad, and Samuel told us you wanted to audition?” 

Nearly all the officers of the dance organization were there, sitting in the front row seats of the hall and staring up at the two of them expectantly. Even Woojin was there and Jihoon had never in his life wished to strangle someone as he did to Samuel right now. Jihoon turned to the dead man with fire in his eyes, giving him a look that promised vengeance before turning back to Taehyun with a shy smile. 

“Uh, I think there’s some sort of—”

“Jihoon-hyung,” Samuel interjected, apparently not fearing for his life as he slung an arm around the shorter male, “found out about our predicament with Sungwoon-hyung from me and said he could fill his spot for now while his studies aren’t still so hectic. Don't worry, he's a really fast learner. Right, hyung?”

He could practically  _ hear _ the words Samuel was trying to imply.  _ I’m giving you a chance to join the club, hyung. Please, please accept it. You'll thank me for it later.  _

Jihoon was tempted,  _ so _  so tempted to refuse and let the younger suffer the consequences for tricking him but he made the mistake of glancing to the side and found Park Woojin staring at him; he actually made  _ eye contact _ with Jihoon and the shorter male thought his heart had stopped right then and there. Face flaming, he quickly averted his eyes, mind whirling in a jumbled mess that he nodded his head by accident, unknowingly sealing his fate to the club. 

“That’s great!" Taehyun clapped his hands together, the sound jerking Jihoon to attention, "But first, we’d like to see a sample of Jihoon’s dancing before we get started on anything.” The president requested, gesturing for him to start anytime he liked. 

But Jihoon hadn’t prepared anything. He still couldn't believe this was happening to begin with. He looked to Samuel beside him with a panicked expression but the younger boy was calm, fishing out a small speaker device from his bag and placing it down on the floor. Jihoon raised an inquisitive brow when Samuel quickly scrolled through his phone and it made him wonder what song the younger was choosing for him. 

“Yah, Samuel, what are you—?” 

He got his answer abruptly when _Right Round_ began playing from the speakers, filling the hall with its low, strong beat. Jihoon’s jaw dropped, unable to believe Samuel chose the song that he hadn’t dance to in over  _ three  _ years. How was he going to remember every step? 

“Just freestyle, hyung! You got this!” The teen whispered encouragingly to his ear when he passed him on the way down the stage. Jihoon wanted to tackle his friend to the floor for having the audacity to tell him what to dance but Woojin’s eyes were on him and Jihoon didn’t dare do anything stupid in front of his crush. 

So when the music reached the first verse, Jihoon had no other choice but to dance. 

 

~*~

 

“Thanks, Jihoon-ssi! We’ll contact you the details soon. See you later!” Taehyun smiled, waving goodbye at Jihoon as the young teen left for his next class. He turned to the assembled officers seated in the chairs with a twinkle in his eye, still not dropping the grin on his face. 

“He’s perfect! Our chances of winning the competition are starting to look brighter than ever. Thank you, Samuel.” He gave the youngest's back a few firm pats, too excited to soften his blows. Slightly staggering, Samuel felt proud that his friend had done a good job of impressing his hyungs, knowing Jihoon had what it took to be part of them. 

“Why didn’t he join from the start? You said he originally wanted to audition, right?” Daniel asked, nudging the younger teen on the shoulder. 

Samuel shrugged, “He said it was for his grades but he’s never really cared about them before so I don’t know.”

“Well, whatever his reasons are, he’s helping us out now and that’s as good as we can get.” 

“Yeah, I like his expressions.” Seongwoo said, proceeding to imitate said expressions in an exaggerated manner that never failed to get everyone laughing. “I want to pinch those cheeks of his when he comes to practice later though.” He added, raising his hands and making pinching gestures with a scrunched up face. Samuel grinned secretly behind his hand. If Seongwoo ever did that, he was going to get the surprise of his life in the form of an angry Jihoon. Only Samuel had learned to become immune to it, though the death glare Jihoon had given him earlier nearly chilled him to the bone. But Samuel would survive...probably.

“Don’t scare him when he just barely started, hyung.” Daniel rebuked with an exasperated look while amusement shined his eyes. 

“Me? I’d never.” Seongwoo intoned in a very dramatic way, hand raised over his chest like he’d been hurt. 

A voice suddenly interjected through the humor, “He’s good and has a sense of rhythm. I like it.” Samuel turned his head beside him to find Woojin grinning with his snaggletooth peeking between his lips. 

“Oh? We actually get a compliment from our vice pres?” Taehyun teased, smirking at the other when Woojin glared at him.

“What do you mean?” Samuel asked, brows furrowing in confusion as he glanced between the two main dancers of the club. 

Seongwoo leaned over to whisper in his ear, though he could have just been addressing everyone in the room with how loud he was being, “Woojin just has a hard time adjusting to newbies because he’s  _ shy  _ so all of them think he's on another level from them and that getting a single compliment from Woojin is like attaining the highest praise ever. ” He greatly emphasized with a wide grin. Samuel released an "ahh" and nodded his head, understanding completely what Seongwoo meant since he'd spent his first weeks in the club giving Woojin a wide berth. It was funny that the other newbies had thought so as well. 

Woojin reached over to smack the older on the shoulder, "Yah, don't spread lies. Some of them are actually finally talking to me."

Seongwoo raised a brow, "Yeah,  _after_ you taught them the choreo which made everyone realize what an actual dork you are." He laughed when Woojin shoved his back, clearly enjoying the scowl on the younger's face.

“Anyways, guys. Let's end this already, I have a test to study for." Taehyun pointed out, ending the banter before it could turn into an all out war. "Samuel, it was nice of of your friend to audition for us so unexpectedly when our club was in a crisis. Please thank him for us again.”

“Will do.” He gave a two-finger salute and bowed to everyone as they all parted ways. Just as he left the hall, Samuel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out curiously, pressing the button to see his lock screen which prompted him to laugh out loud. 

**wink baby:** _ Kim Samuel, you are dead to me. _

 

~*~

 

Jihoon still felt the adrenaline rush running through him when he left the hall earlier that day. He was lying on his bed now in the dorm he shared with the traitor, contemplating how he raised such disrespectful dongsaengs and dramatically concluded that they never loved him in the first place. 

After Samuel’s betrayal, Jihoon had sent Jinyoung multiple texts, asking him if he loved him and would never hurt him but the other just sent him a gif of a man telling him to shut up and that was the end of it. Jihoon felt their ten years worth of friendship crumbling to dust just like how he foresaw himself dying in a club with Park Woojin in it.

Jihoon curled on his side and buried his face in his hands, releasing a long, mournful groan as he realized he was going to have to see him later. What if he messed up the choreography because he was too busy staring at Woojin? What if he wasn’t good enough and he disappointed his seniors? What if they kicked him out when they realized how incompetent he actually was? 

Clutching fistfuls of his hair, Jihoon pulled at them tightly before dragging his hands over his face. So many _what-ifs_ and Jihoon had barely even started as a member. Crawling to the edge of his bed, Jihoon reached for his bag and pulled his trusty notebook out, needing to distract himself from the inevitable later. He opened to the page he was previously in, before Samuel had ruined his life, and finished it, then started on a new sketch. He spent the remaining hours lost in a world of shades and lines, diligently drawing out scenes from his memory of Woojin doing a pose or dancing a really cool move. He was so invested that he almost missed it when he glanced up and saw it was already 5:50 pm. 

"Shit!" Jihoon jumped out of the bed and began scrabbling for his things, shoving his notebook back in his bag and changing at lightning speed because he couldn't be late on his first day as a dance member already. They told him to meet up at six pm in their club room and to not be late which Jihoon would be if he didn't get out of this room in the next five seconds. Running his hand through his hair one last time in front of the mirror, Jihoon slung his bag over his shoulder and raced out the door. 

Of course, as per school guide regulations, one shouldn't be running through the halls at night but because Jihoon lacked a sense of time, he could careless about regulations when he was about to be late on his first meeting with the 101 squad.

A regulation he would later regret ignoring. 

Just as he rounded the corner, he didn't see the other person making a sharp turn on the other side so law pf physics naturally collided them together. Loud, pained sounds filled the corridor and both of them fell to the ground simultaneously. Jihoon massaged his forehead where most of the pain had gathered, gnashing his teeth irritatedly as he realized all the forces in the world hated him today. 

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

Jihoon looked up to give the person a piece of his mind because he was going to be even more late _goddamnit_ but when he saw who it was, his brain promptly short circuited. 

"Oh, it's you!" Woojin grinned, unknowingly doing things to Jihoon's insides when he saw that famous snaggletooth, "Park Jihoon, right?" 

He was speaking. He just said Jihoon's full name. The shorter teen tried to find words to say but all he could come up with were unintelligible words and not wanting to sound stupid, he shut his mouth again. Woojin didn't seem to find his sudden inability to speak strange as he was too busy picking his books up from the floor which Jihoon just noticed that his own stuff had fallen out as well. Of course he had forgotten to zip his bag up before leaving the room. Smart Jihoon. 

"Oh, let me help you." Woojin said, already picking up Jihoon's small towel and books and Jihoon tried telling him (more like stuttering out words) that it was alright but the other insisted. When they got their things in order, they stood back up again and Jihoon was at a loss for words to say, cheeks burning and eyes averted to the floor. This was the first time he'd ever been alone with the other and actually holding some sort of conversation with him. Jihoon probably used up all his luck to not be group mates with Woojin throughout the semester. 

"Uhmm," 

Jihoon raised his eyes, seeing the other rub his nape a little sheepishly before Woojin seemed to steel his resolve, "I'll be a bit late because I just came out of class but I'll see you in the dance room, yeah?" When Jihoon just nodded his head, Woojin beamed, patting his shoulder ( a bit awkwardly but Jihoon hardly noticed through the strong fluttering in his belly), "G ood luck at training! If you need any help, you can always ask me!" And before Jihoon could think of a response, Woojin raced off to the direction of his dorm, leaving Jihoon there to gape at where the dancer had once stood before he abruptly crouched down and squealed into his hand. 

" _Oh my god_." 

It took another five minutes for Jihoon to reach the club room but at that point, he hardly cared about his tardiness. He walked in like he was in a daze, dumping his bag on the bench and sitting down after it. Luckily, they were all still doing stretches or were busy talking about the choreography so no one was paying attention to Jihoon's weird behavior. Except for one, of course.

"Jihoon hyung? Hello?" Samuel came up to him, poking his shoulder when Jihoon didn't return his greeting. He only began to respond when a hand was waved in front of his face, bringing Jihoon back to the present. 

"W-What?"

Samuel looked at him strangely, "Are you okay? You have that look on your face when you see chicken and it's like you're in awe of its existence." 

"Oh, Muelie, you won't understand." Jihoon sighed, ignoring the surprised and worried look on his friend's face. 

"Muelie?! Since when have you ever called me that?" Samuel asked, sounding nearly scandalized. 

Jihoon would have responded but Taehyun was calling for their attention already and they began rehearsals after that. He didn't dance with the rest of the group yet though, instead he was pulled aside by the president to be taught the choreography Sungwoon hyung originally occupied. It took him thirty minutes to get pass a minute into the routine and Jihoon was already sweating from the admittedly difficult level of the dance. However, he persevered because actually learning a routine as cool as this made Jihoon excited to actually dance it on stage and he used all that enthusiasm in learning the rest of it. He must have been so focused because he didn't notice when Woojin had entered the room but he'd apparently been there long enough to already be working up a sweat on the other side of the room with the entire team sans Taehyun. 

Jihoon sure as hell couldn't concentrate now that the object of his affections was in very close proximity with him and it didn't help that whenever Jihoon glanced at Woojin, the other seemed to sense his gaze and make eye contact with him. The first time it happened, Woojin had come over and asked how he was doing and Jihoon at least had been able to finish a sentence before he could clam up. 

"Woojin is really trying hard." Seongwoo suddenly appeared beside him, chuckling to himself. "I guess he didn't like being called shy." 

It took everything Jihoon had not to yelp in surprise, calming his racing heart with a hand over his chest while giving the senior a sullen but confused look, "What?"

Seongwoo only smiled secretively, "Nothing. Aigoo, you're so cute." He then proceeded to take hold of Jihoon's cheeks and pinched them hard.   


What happened next was no fault on Jihoon's part but the other should have seen it coming for breaching someone's personal space like that. At least it wasn't hard enough for Seongwoo to sit out on practice but he did have to nurse his sadly injured self that no one took pity for despite him whining at them with his haegeum voice. 

And just like that, his first day as part of 101 squad ended and Jihoon managed to at least memorize five minutes of the song in under three hours which was better than expected. He bowed and greeted everyone as they left, picking up his bag while using his other hand to wipe the sweat with his towel. 

"Bye, Jihoon-ah." Woojin said with a small smile, heading out of the room. 

Eyes wide, Jihoon floundered for a moment before shouting to his back, "Bye, Woojin!" 

He smiled when the other was out of sight, cheekbones lifted high and the feeling of accomplishment singing through his veins. Not only had he learned a dance but Woojin had talked to him, acknowledged him and actually knew his name now. It was like a dream come true. Just as he turned to close the door, grin still etched on his face, he froze upon seeing Samuel standing there, giving him a suspicious look. 

"Hyung..." Samuel began and Jihoon tensed, trying not to give anything away with his facial expression. 

"You're acting really weird today, you know?" 

Shoulders relaxing in relief, Jihoon punched the other's side, reminding him, "I still haven't let you off about that audition today so don't push it."

Samuel just rolled his eyes, "I know you enjoyed it though. Maybe even more than chicken."

"Nothing is better than chicken." They laughed and headed back to their shared dorm. 

Before going to bed though, Jihoon was too wide awake for sleep to clutch him now. Pulling out his notebook from his bag, Jihoon decided he needed to sketch a bit. There were so many things he could draw: like the team dancing in one position, or Taehyun with his expressive facial expressions or Woojin smirking as he danced, Woojin drinking from a jug, Woojin wiping his sweat, Woojin's bright smile. Filled with too much anticipation, Jihoon decided he'd let his pencil strokes lead the way (which almost always ended up being Woojin) so he opened the notebook to the page where he last drew—

—and stopped dead when the page was instead filled with notes and scribbles about Biology. 

Furrowing his brows, Jihoon flipped the page to another, then another, and another, and with filling dread, realized the notebook wasn't his. But whose was it? Jihoon didn't think he could have taken any of Samuel's since he rarely had a notebook to begin with. The teen lived off of yellow padded notes instead. Which begged the question, who owned this notebook?!

Then a collision from earlier slipped into Jihoon's memory and a heart stopping moment of terror took hold of the male, because he couldn't have...it was impossible...

Jihoon dove for his bag and dumped all the contents on his bed, rifling through all of his things and looking desperately for another black, generic notebook that should just be here, it should! 

Because there was no way he was accepting the fact that Park Woojin had accidentally mixed up their stuff and thus had Jihoon's notebook filled with drawings of him in his possession right now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like a graded recitation tomorrow and i haven't even studied for it cos i was too busy writing this oops XD;;;
> 
> EDITED bcs i lacked sleep posting this before haha sorry for any mistakes!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT KLSJFLKJKS i wanted to finish this fic already by the 3rd chapter which was my initial plan!! but im having such a hard time writing some scenes, it'd take me months to finish them OTL so i just posted this ahead of time already haha hope it isn't too disappointing =w=

Bae Jinyoung had been laughing for the past three minutes now. Jihoon was this close to socking him on that small face of his if he didn’t quit any time soon. Friendship be damned.

After sleeping fitfully last night due to the rather traumatic realization of where his missing sketchbook was, Jihoon had run immediately to Jinyoung’s dorm room, hoping to find some sort of solution and a bit of solace from his friend before classes began.

To be honest, he hadn’t known what he was thinking either.

Twenty minutes into the conversation, Jihoon was no where near getting the solution or solace he needed and instead watched as Jinyoung almost peed himself from laughing over Jihoon’s terrible predicament. Jihoon knew he should have bothered Daehwi instead.

Fortunately Jinyoung must have noticed the scowl darkening on Jihoon’s face because Jinyoung eventually stopped, yet the twinkle in his eyes never left, “This is why I told you to use the more practical sketchbook, hyung, but did you listen to me? _Nooo_.”

Slouching back on the couch, Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. He wasn’t in the mood to hear the same damn lecture again from Jinyoung. “If I did, it would have made it more obvious that I sketched! People would ask me what I was sketching or try to take a peek inside and I’d have to make some sort of excuse to stop them.”

“Okay first of all, not everyone’s that nosy and second, you do know rejecting them is an option right?”

“But saying no is just so… impolite.” Jihoon scrunched up his nose in distaste.

Jinyoung snorted, “So you’d rather have your generic notebook be taken accidentally by someone who just so happens to be the one you sketch on every page?”

“Of course not! This is just a really, _really,_ bad coincidence.”

“Or fate.”

Jihoon _really_ should have faced the devil and woken up Daehwi instead. He sat there on Jinyoung’s couch and stared at his friend weirdly, “What?”

“Think about it, hyung.” Jinyoung pushed forward in his seat excitedly, “Woojin hyung will open that notebook, see all those gorgeous sketches you’ve drawn of him and fall in love with the artist. He’ll be hunting you down like Cinderella and her glass slipper.”

The older of the two stayed unimpressed, “ _Or_ he’ll open my notebook, get freaked the fuck out and file a restraining order against me.”

“That too.” Jinyoung agreed without missing a beat.

Jihoon groaned and leant back on the couch, bringing his hands down over his face in despair. “I’m doomed.”

He heard the other shift before Jihoon felts hands petting his hair, “He might not have opened it yet.”

Jihoon peeked through the gaps of his fingers, “You think?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung shrugged, unconcerned, “What were the notes on his notebook?”

“Uh...about biology, I think?”

“And when’s Woojin’s biology class?”

“Friday.” Jihoon answered without thinking, before his face flushed red. “Not that I know because I memorized his schedule or anything.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him, “Maybe that restraining order might not go amiss.”

“Jinyoung!”

The younger laughed, “Okay, so it’s only Wednesday. You still have time to get it back from him before he opens it. No sensible person actually looks at their notes until it’s class again.”

“Not everyone is you, Jinyoung.”

The younger clicked his tongue and crossed his arms petulantly, “I’m trying to give you a way out, hyung, but here you are insulting me. The injustice.” Jinyoung shook his head and pursed his lips.

A wry smile stretched across Jihoon’s face. He patted the other’s knee in apology, “Yes, yes I understand. Please continue, Jinyoung songsaenim. Bestow me with your wisdom.”

Glancing at Jihoon’s batting eyelashes, Jinyoung cleared his throat and continued, “As I was saying, you can ask Woojin hyung for his notes or something when you have class together again then once you have your notebook, just switch it with his and return his notebook to him when you’re “done”.

That...sounded surprisingly simple and easy. Jihoon grinned as he took the younger’s shoulders, shaking him in excitement, “Jinyoung, you’re a genius!”

Jinyoung sighed as if he knew this fact already and was disappointed that his hyung only got it now but Jihoon hardly noticed. His mind was already racing with plans on how he was going to approach Woojin for his notebook tomorrow. Would it be awkward if he just asked for it or should he make up a some sob story that would make it hard to refuse? Then he decided on just winging it. Jihoon didn’t want to lie too much, especially to his crush, and he needed to make it as natural as possible so the other wouldn’t suspect a thing.

It was easier said than done.

During class the next day, Jihoon couldn’t find the courage to walk up the two rows separating him from Woojin. Biting his lip, he glanced back and forth from the teacher to the back of Woojin’s head, itching to do something already. They weren’t doing much but gathering research for a paper due a month later so it wasn’t like they weren’t allowed to walk around and do other things. And yet here Jihoon was, letting the opportunity go to waste as his nerves made it difficult for him to face his crush head on. There was a reason why he didn’t want to join the dance club.

The paranoia was tight in his chest the entire time however as Jihoon continued to check whether or not Woojin would take out his notebook from the bag and open it. His palms were sweating just thinking about it. But fortunately, the dancer had only taken a brown colored notebook out, writing down notes from there.

He didn’t realize how much time had gone by while Jihoon contemplated his options until the professor was already dismissing the class and the students began crowding the doors to leave.

Jihoon cursed, stuffing his own things into his bag quickly when he saw Woojin already making his way to the exit. In his hurry to catch up to the other, Jihoon didn’t notice the bag sitting innocently on the floor in front of him. It was just his luck that he tripped on it as if the whole universe was trying to prove to him that he had the worst fortune ever.

Thankfully, someone managed to break his fall by catching Jihoon by the arms, keeping him steady. He ended up with his head buried in someone’s chest and Jihoon could only thank whatever providence he had left that it wasn’t a woman.

“Oh, thanks—”

“We should really stop bumping into each other like this.” A warm, low voice chuckled beside his ear and Jihoon shut his eyes in humiliation. Of course, it had to be _him_.

Slowly, he straightened up to see none other than Park Woojin grinning down at him. This close Jihoon could smell the cologne he was wearing, see the cute mole located near his sideburn and even catch the way his eyes crinkled up in amusement.

_He’s so handsome._

That was when Jihoon realized he was practically pressed up against Woojin’s front, his own hands clutching the other’s shirt with their faces inches apart, and he hastily took a step back, murmuring apologies under his breath.

“Don’t mind it. Things like that happen all the time.”

Jihoon wanted to ask if people falling onto their crush was a normal occurrence for Woojin but decided not to ask it

“I’ll see you later in dance practice, yeah?” Woojin asked before he left.

In lieu of using his voice, Jihoon nodded enthusiastically, returning Woojin’s grin with his own smile. He was afraid if he tried speaking, it’d come out as a stuttering mess instead.

The happy look on Woojin’s face made his heart want to burst out of his chest in adoration. How could a guy look so handsome and so cute at the same time?! If Jihoon were god’s teacher he’d give him a perfect score for creativity and aesthetic. Maybe additional points for talent and personality as well.

With a wave of their hands, Jihoon watched Woojin’s back as he disappeared through the crowd, leaving with him what was left of Jihoon’s sanity. He didn’t know he’d been smiling the entire time until his cheekbones began to sting and Jihoon shook his head, trying to get himself out of la la land for Woojin.

He sighed as he turned to leave for his own class, feeling like he was missing something.

“Ahh!” Jihoon froze and smacked himself on the forehead. He forgot to ask his notebook from Woojin!

Burying his face in his hands, Jihoon released a loud groan. Curse him and his lack of brain cells around one Park Woojin.

 

~*~

 

He tried again during dance practice.

But because he so was distracted throughout the entire session, Jihoon messed up a lot in the choreography and was told by Taehyun that he needed to get more one-on-one practice with someone else. Jihoon felt bad that he was letting his personal issues get in the way when everyone else was working so hard to achieve a win so he acquiesced, only realising a little too late who that someone he was practicing with was.

“Jihoon-ah, over here.” Woojin called from the other end of the room, already having a space ready just for them while the rest of the crew stayed on the other side. Smiling hesitantly, Jihoon took a second to calm his racing heart at the thought of being taught by Woojin of all people before approaching him shyly. All he had to do was follow whatever Woojin said and did right? Not too hard...Jihoon could handle this.

They managed to get through the first part of the choreography with minimal errors until Woojin had to teach Jihoon a part of the dance that required a lot of hip thrusting. Jihoon didn’t think blood could rush to his head so fast.

“Okay so what you need to do is keep your upper body stiff while your pelvis goes back and forth like this for four counts.” Woojin demonstrated easily. Jihoon, watching this happening right in front of him, was ready for an early death.

“Hey, you can do it, right?”

Jihoon jolted out of his stunned stupor, “A-Ah, yeah, I can,” He hoped his face wasn’t as red as he thought it’d be.

Woojin raised a brow at his odd behavior but didn’t push it. He gestured for Jihoon to try what he did and Jihoon copied him but apparently he was too stiff to execute it well because Woojin asked him to do it again. It went on for a few times before Woojin decided to get hands on.

“Okay, uh, well...you’ve got the rhythm right. Just don’t think too hard about the moves and focus on your hips.” The moment Woojin finished his sentence, he had his hands on Jihoon’s hips, encouraging them to move the way he wanted them to and Jihoon was just about to die on the spot. Woojin’s touch wasn’t controlling but gentle, the warmth of his palm searing even through the cotton of Jihoon’s shirt. Even though Woojin kept a respectable distance between them, the little interaction was enough to fry Jihoon’s brain.

“Jihoon-ah? Are you listening?” Woojin asked, his voice right beside Jihoon’s ear as if he were whispering something secretive to him—

—Jihoon jumped away before he actually self-combusted right then and there. Stuttering out excuses that he needed to drink, Jihoon retreated to the bench and hastily chugged down water from his jug. This was what he’d been trying to avoid when he decided he didn’t want to join the dance club but Samuel, that little shit, thought he was doing Jihoon some good.

Sighing, Jihoon had to suck it up and gather whatever acting ability he had to act less suspicious around Woojin.

Just as he was about to stand, a shadow fell over him and Jihoon raised his head to find Woojin standing in front of him. He was scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, looking quite small rather than the self-confident person Jihoon was used to.

“Jihoon-ah, uhm...I don’t want us to start off on the wrong foot so I...uhm, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I sometimes do things without thinking and I hope you weren’t offended by it.” Woojin said, averting his eyes as if he were shy to make eye contact with Jihoon.

Jihoon blinked, not having expected this. When Woojin’s words registered in his mind, Jihoon immediately jumped to his feet, horrified that his crush actually thought that Jihoon was offended by anything he did.

“No, no! I’m not offended. You did nothing wrong, Woojin-ah.” In his hurry to convince the other, he had unconsciously stepped closer to Woojin, so much so that their faces were almost a breath apart. Woojin looked at him wide-eyed, not saying anything at all and Jihoon watched, amazed, as hues of pink began to creep over Woojin’s cheeks.

Seeing this side of Woojin just endeared Jihoon more to the other man even though he didn’t understand the reaction for it. He smiled softly and continued in a more calmly manner, “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean for you to think I didn’t like you or anything. You’re just really amazing, Woojin-ah so I uh...didn’t want to disappoint you.” Jihoon ducked his head down in shyness, realizing he almost expressed his feelings for the other.

Woojin released a deep sigh, “You’re hardly a disappointment, Jihoon. I think you’re doing great so far. Filling up someone’s spot in a dance routine isn’t easy.” He chuckled, showing him the snaggletooth Jihoon loved so much. “You’re like our savior.”

And if that didn’t just melt Jihoon’s heart a little, what did?

Woojin must have realized how sappy he sounded because he hurriedly added, “Okay, let’s go finish the rest of the dance,” before striding back over to their spot. Jihoon watched him with great fondness, wondering if it was even possible to fall even more in love with the man.

Then he blinked, realizing what his mind just admitted. _Love?_ He couldn’t be in love with Woojin already? Infatuated sure but Jihoon hardly knew the first thing about love.  

“I swear you act weird around Woojin hyung and not the weird type that most newbies do.” Samuel suddenly interjected, drinking from his bottle while his eyes darted between Jihoon and Woojin. It looked like the bigger group was finally taking a break as mostly everyone was dispersed around the room now. 

Jihoon squinted at the other while keeping his voice down, “What do you mean weird?"

The younger shrugged, “Something like this, _oh! Woojin-hyung! You’re so amazing~”_ His voice abruptly went falsetto and breathy, imitating more of a girl’s voice than Jihoon’s but the older instantly realized that his crush had been found out and Jihoon was embarrassed. He slapped Samuel’s shoulder before the other could continue making a fool of himself, blushing to the roots of his hair because damn, he did not just act that way around Woojin. Right?

Samuel rubbed his injured arm but continued to teasingly smile down at the older male, “You’re _way_ too obvious, hyung. I dunno how Woojin’s not seeing the heart eyes you constantly direct at him.”

Jihoon groaned, “That’s because I’m not. And _you_ better shut your mouth about it.”

Samuel pouted, “It must be nice to be Woojin hyung. You’re never this grumpy around him.”

“That’s the privilege of someone who’s stolen my heart.”

“I was in there first!”

Jihoon just rolled his eyes, ignoring Samuel's indignant protests as he jogged back to where Woojin was waiting for him. Although he didn't completely understand his feelings for a man he's never to spoken for more than a week, Jihoon still felt his heart racing the moment Woojin stood close to him, complimented on his improvement and patted him on the shoulder for a job well done. He felt so happy around him, Jihoon didn't think it was normal to feel this giddy around someone else. He may have fallen for Woojin's charms during that concert but getting to know him more as a club mate and mentor just further brought Jihoon to the point of no return where his heart and mind could no longer think of anyone else but Woojin. And it was sad because Jihoon was going to hold on to these unrequited feelings for as long as possible even if he had the courage to confess them (which he didn't). Nothing could ruin a timid relationship more than a sudden confession from one party and Jihoon didn't want to be that person. 

Which was why he needed to get his notebook back before he was exposed. 

Jihoon had missed his chance again throughout practice because well, a) Woojin was distraction enough and b) Jihoon couldn't find the right time to bring up about academics when everyone was mostly focused on the competition. So with a resigned determination, Jihoon had no choice but to follow Woojin secretly to his dorm. 

He'd never done this before so Jihoon didn't exactly know where Woojin lived. All he knew was that it was another complex than his. He hid behind pillars that lined the hallways, thankful that there weren't many people out this late at night who would find Jihoon's action suspicious. He kept his eyes on Woojin's bag, trying to think of ways he could probably take it without the other noticing. Should they bump into each other again and hope that Woojin's stuff fell along with Jihoon's notebook? Nah, it was too fake and Jihoon didn't want to bump against his crush a  _third_ time. Coincidences happen but not that much. 

So when it looked like the other had already reached the door to his room, Jihoon was running out of options to do anything but yell. So in a panic, he did. 

"Woojin!" 

The dancer, completely not expecting it, jumped and spun to face Jihoon with a bewildered expression, eyes wide and mouth gaping open as if he were about to scream. He had a hand over his chest, staring at Jihoon unblinkingly for a second before sighing in relief, "You surprised me. Oh my god, my heart's beating so fast."

 _Mine is too but for a completely different reason._ Jihoon smiled apologetically, his fidgeting hands the only indication that he was nervous as he approached Woojin. 

"What are you doing here?" The younger asked, snatching his dorm keys from his pocket. 

"My...my..." Jihoon looked around, "dorms around here!" 

"Oh really? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah, well I...usually sleepover in Samuel's place because it's closer to my classrooms." Jihoon seemed to be getting better at lying and he winced internally, feeling sorry that he was doing it to Woojin who was too trusting. "Anyway, I needed to ask you if I uhm..." 

Woojin raised his brows, silently waiting for Jihoon to finish. 

"If I could borrow your notes from Bio!" Jihoon said it louder than he meant to and he bit his lip, silently reprimanding himself. 

The other looked slightly confused by the request but he answered, "Oh well, I don't think you'd get anything from it. I honestly just put the header of the topic then doodle in the rest of the pages." He laughed in embarrassment, "But my roommate takes better notes than me. Hold on, I'll get it from him." 

And then before Jihoon could respond, Woojin disappeared inside his room and returned quickly with the notebook Jihoon wasn't looking for in hand. "Here you go. I hope it helps!" 

Not knowing what else to say, Jihoon gave Woojin a strained smile and thanked him for it. 

"No problem. Night!" 

"Goodnight..."

Jihoon stared at the closed door in front of him for a long time, feeling like he was slowly malfunctioning inside because that...hadn't gone as planned. He was supposed to get his notebook back from Woojin today before his bio class tomorrow and now Jihoon just lost every chance he had of acquiring it and also possibly Woojin's friendship once he sees what's inside Jihoon's notebook. 

Silently, Jihoon ran his hands through his hair, messing it up before he turned to hit his head on the pillar behind him. Barely repressing a shriek of agony, he kicked the pillar once in frustration and immediately regretted it as his toes flared in pain.

"Ow, ow." Jihoon trudged back to his own dorm in despair, wishing tomorrow and his impending humiliation wouldn't come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \owo/ comments are appreciated and my energizers to update fast XD~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE LAST CHAPTER!! hope you guys enjoyed this silly ride of 2park being dorks, especially jihoon lol XD thanks for all the support~ I couldn't have finished this without all your motivating comments ;w;

Jihoon made it his mission to avoid Woojin as much as possible the next morning. It was Friday and Woojin was going to have his Bio class later which meant he was going to need his notebook, which meant he’d see Jihoon’s sketches, which meant he’d be creeped out and shun Jihoon from his life forever. 

Jihoon could cry at the thought. He was never going to sketch again. Period. He wasn’t meant for good things. He should take up another hobby like gaming or golf; something that didn’t involve permanently traumatizing himself to his future crushes. 

He sighed, stirring what remained of his lunch on his plate, and raised a spoonful to his mouth. He chewed slowly as he thought of ways to end his embarrassing existence when suddenly, a shadow fell over his table. 

Sluggishly, Jihoon looked up and instantly jerked back in fright. 

“W-Woojin?” Jihoon coughed, almost choking on his lunch. He thought he’d found a secluded enough place in the cafeteria to wallow in his self-pity and avoid people like the likes of the dancer standing in front of him. He should have known he was never so lucky.  

“Hey, Jihoon.” Woojin smiled, “Mind if I sit with you?” Without waiting for a response, Woojin was already pulling the chair across from him and plopped down, sitting as if he had a right to be there. Jihoon just sat there in shock, wondering if doomsday had come for him already. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked instead, hands fumbling with his chopsticks now that he had the very cause of his dilemma in front of him.  _ Just breathe, Park Jihoon. He probably hasn’t opened the notebook yet so just calm down. _

“...notebook?”

Jihoon dropped his utensils with a  _ clang _ , “...w-what?” 

With a raised brow, Woojin repeated himself, “I said are you done using my roommate's notebook? He’s going to need it soon.” 

“Oh! Right.  _ That _ notebook.” Jihoon chuckled to himself and moved to retrieve his backpack, hoping to god Woojin didn’t notice the embarrassment flush sitting on his cheeks. For a second there, Jihoon thought he’d been exposed and was about to jump out of a window. 

But he shouldn’t get too comfortable yet. This was just the calm before the storm. Jihoon knew sooner or later, Woojin would see the contents of his sketchbook filled with drawings of him and sever every ties he had with the older male. This could probably be their last time casually talking to each other and the thought made Jihoon sad but he had to bear with it. This mess was his fault to begin with but Jihoon at least could savor the moment now of his crush still looking at him as a friend and not some creepy stalker. 

Finding what he was looking for, Jihoon returned the notebook to Woojin, “Thanks.”

“Hope it helped.”

_ Not really.  _ “I-It sorta did.” 

Woojin stuffed the notebook into his bag and Jihoon thought that was that. But after a minute of Woojin still seated across him and making no moves of leaving, the apprehension began building in Jihoon once more. 

An awkward silence descended upon them and Jihoon tried to finish his lunch but he swallowed with a lot of difficulty. Should he possibly give it another shot and ask Woojin for his notebook again? But how to do that when Jihoon wasn’t ready with an explanation or reason other than the truth?!  

_ Ugh, this is so difficult…  _ Jihoon brushed his bangs back in irritation and sighed. 

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?” Woojin suddenly asked, putting his phone down.  

Jihoon replied without thinking, “Sure. What is it?” He internally winced, wishing he could stop acting so whipped for the man. 

“Well… your Bio class is before mine right?”

Jihoon nodded even though he wasn’t taking the class and had absolutely no idea. 

“See, I have a test for my next class after Bio and I need to study for it or else I’m dead. But if I do, I won’t be able to pay attention and take notes in class. So I was wondering… if you could take notes for me during your class?” Woojin asked, grinning hesitantly like he thought Jihoon would reject him, when in fact, this was the opportunity he was waiting for. 

“That means I’d need your notebook, right?” Jihoon hurriedly clarified, “S-So that I’d just have to give it to you instead of you copying it all down still.”

“Uhm, yeah that’d be helpful.” Woojin nodded, already digging in his bag for it. Jihoon couldn’t believe his luck. He was almost shaking in his seat when the notebook he’d been agonizing over was finally in his hands. He tried not to snatch it too fast from Woojin but he didn’t know if he succeeded. He was just too damn happy that he didn’t need to worry about Woojin hating him for life anymore. 

“I’ll do my best, Woojin.” Jihoon smiled, clutching the notebook to his chest. He’d figure out how to get notes for that Bio class later. At the moment, all he felt was relief and pure joy. He was never, ever going to bring his sketchbook out of his dorm room ever again. 

Woojin returned it with a snaggle-toothed grin of his own, replying,  “Thanks, Jihoonie. I’ll see you later.” 

 

~*~

 

“He just gave it to me, Jinyoung! Just like that! I thought my world was going to end this afternoon.” Jihoon exclaimed as he collapsed on the couch of Jinyoung’s dorm room, venting all his emotions on a pillow by clutching it to his chest and swaying side to side. 

“See? I told you it would all work out.” Jinyoung grinned, sitting on the opposite chair while watching his friend squirm in happiness.

“You did  _ not _ tell me that.”

“Well, all’s well that ends well. Kind of a shame he didn’t get to see any of these though.” Jinyoung said as he started flipping through Jihoon’s sketchbook. Anyone else, Jihoon would have smacked them on the head for touching his stuff but at least Jinyoung had learned the hard way to not tease his works. 

“Stop saying that. I barely got out of that mess as it is.” Jihoon sat up properly and hugged the pillow tighter to himself. 

Jinyoung hummed noncommittally, flipping through the pages one by one until he suddenly gasped. Jihoon raised a brow, “What is it? Are there folded pages? He just dumps his stuff inside his bag, I’m not surprised if it didn’t come out unscathed.” Jihoon said, standing to see how much damage was done. 

“Uh, I don’t think it’s the sketchbook you should be concerned about, hyung.” When Jinyoung raised the notebook, it was open on the last page of his recent sketch of Woojin and placed beside it was a pink sticky note attached to the paper. 

Quick as lightning, Jihoon snatched it from Jinyoung’s hands and stared at the sticky note in shock. This wasn’t there before… 

_ hey jihoonie _

_ I’ll be taking back my notebook later. can we meet after your last class in the dance studio today? i’ll be waiting. _

There was no sign but it’s not like Jihoon needed one. He knew exactly who wrote it and he felt his entire world crashing down around him. 

_ Woojin knows. _

“...hoon hyung? Hyung!” 

Jinyoung shook the frozen Jihoon until the other finally snapped out of it. He turned wide, scared eyes at his friend and mumbled, “I think I’m going to be sick.” 

He was hit on the back rather aggressively as Jinyoung said, “Don’t think that way, hyung. It might turn out alright.” 

“Alright?!” Jihoon shot up from his seat and started to pace in front of him, “none of this is alright. Woojin saw my sketches and now he wants to talk. He probably has a restraining order ready for me when I meet him.”  

Jinyoung sighed exasperatedly, “Don’t be so dramatic. He probably wants to tell you how pretty your art is then ask you to become his boyfriend.”

He laughed then flinched when Jihoon whirled to face him and shoved his shoulder,  “Be serious! Woojin… he would never do that. He’s only known me for a few days.”

“But you think he’s going to cut off all ties with you when you don’t know him that well either.” 

“I-I… well…” Jihoon looked down at his feet and thought about it. It’s true he didn’t actually know Woojin that well personally and from what he’d seen of him, the dancer was always kind, if not a little playful and loud at times, which just added more to his charm in Jihoon’s opinion. He couldn't imagine the other acting intentionally mean to anyone. 

But he might make an exception for some creepy sketcher in class. 

Sensing his dilemma, Jinyoung reasoned, “Just go, hyung. This might be the only chance you’ve got of clearing things out with him if you really don’t want Woojin hyung to misunderstand you. Just tell him you have a crush.”

“...I’d basically be confessing to him.” Jihoon muttered, biting his lower lip. 

Jinyoung shrugged, “If it came down to that, why not? Better than being misunderstood and facing a restraining order right?” He nudged at his friend to get him to smile and it worked. The corner of Jihoon’s lips twitched up and he sighed, realizing there was really only one choice after all. 

“Hey, if the meeting goes down, you can always secretly draw me instead. You know, I won’t reject you.” Jinyoung said with a wink. Jihoon stared at the younger male with a deadpanned look, unimpressed by the proposition. 

“I’m telling Daehwi you said that.”

“H-Hey, that was a joke. Yah Park Jihoon, keep your phone!” 

 

~*~

 

Jihoon contemplated many times turning back when he reached the dance studio. A whole number of things could happen in there and Jihoon was certainly not ready for it. It’s time like this he regretted having such a pessimistic imagination. But he had to face his fears eventually and do what needed to be done or else he’d never be able to move on. 

And also Jinyoung had taken his dorm keys with him, purposely locking Jihoon out of his own dorm so he didn’t have any place to run to. The asshole. 

Breathing in deeply, Jihoon knocked on the door before entering the studio.

Woojin was by the mirrors, looking like he’d been in here for awhile now, judging by the sweat clinging to his neck and forehead. He whirled around when Jihoon timidly walked in and didn’t say anything as Jihoon shut the door behind him.  

Wiping his face with a towel, Woojin let it hung around his neck and walked right up to the nervous male. 

“Well I guess first things first,” Woojin began, looking at Jihoon straight in the eye, “do you have my notebook?” 

“Huh?” Jihoon stupidly replied. Wasn’t he here to talk about the sketches? “I-I mean, yeah I have it.” 

It was like a reenactment from earlier but the atmosphere was more intense and stifling this time when Jihoon returned the notebook to its owner. 

“Thanks,” Woojin muttered, flipping through it’s contents briefly. “Good thing we just watched a video in class earlier so I didn’t really need a notebook. I don't usually use one to be honest, it's mostly just for show so that the prof doesn't think I'm not paying attention which I totally am. And about that favor I asked from you, you don’t have to do it. I lied obviously just so you could get your own notebook back and I could get mine. It wasn’t really the best plan but I figured you needed time—”

“Look,” Jihoon cut in before the suspense could kill him, “if you’re gonna file a restraining order against me, just do it already.” 

Woojin stopped and blinked at him in confusion, “Restraining order?”

“I-Isn’t that what this is for?” Jihoon asked uncertainly, hands fidgeting with the ends of his too large sweater. 

“No,” Woojin shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his pants, “I just wanted my notebook back.” 

Well, that was less climatic than he expected. Was Woojin not mad at him? Disgusted? His face showed nothing of his inner thoughts and Jihoon figured he should be thankful there was nothing more. “But I—”  _ Oh god, why was he opening his damn mouth.  _ “You saw my… my sketches. Don’t you find it creepy that I draw you in secret?” Jihoon was in for it now. He was practically asking Woojin to hate him. 

Jihoon bowed his head and closed his eyes, mentally cringing at himself. He didn’t realize that Woojin had walked closer until a hand landed on his head, ruffling his hair messily. 

“Yeah, I saw it and I don’t understand what you’re being scared for.” Woojin retracted his hand and cleared his throat, “They’re… really good.” 

Jihoon slowly raised his head and looked at the dancer, surprised to find his cheeks red and his eyes nervously flitting to somewhere else in the room. 

“Are you blushing?” 

“Wha— No, I’m not!” 

Jihoon blinked a couple more times, unable to believe it. Park Woojin found his sketches good.  _ Really good _ . The older male felt the beginnings of a smile curl over his lips. 

“It helped a lot that my subject was very handsome and charming.” He chuckled when the blush on Woojin’s cheeks deepened. It seemed like the dancer wasn’t used to such compliments and he stuttered through his response. 

“N-No one’s ever said I'm uh… it’s actually very confusing why you’d draw me of all people. I mean, I-I know I don’t look as handsome as some people here in school. You’re even  _ way _ prettier than I am.” 

“Yah,” Jihoon interrupted before Woojin’s face could burn off from embarrassment, “Don't think that way. You really caught my eye, Park Woojin. From the moment I watched your concert and even until now.” He took a deep breath. It was now or never. “I’ve actually liked you ever since then which is probably why you’ve been a big part of my inspiration. After getting to know you a bit more recently, I’ve really gotten to enjoy seeing more sides of you.”

As he finished, Jihoon felt like his heart was ready to burst out of his chest. He couldn’t believe he practically laid out his feelings in front of his crush like that and Woojin looked shocked as well. If he didn’t return his feelings, that was fine. Jihoon would eventually be fine with it. Rejection was still better than the scenarios Jihoon cooked up about Woojin shunning him for life. 

Running a hand through his hair, Woojin snorted, “Ah, you’re really something.” Jihoon thought that might be a bad thing but the smile on Woojin’s face seemed to say otherwise. 

“Sorry, am I coming on too strong?”

“No, I uh… like it. Like that about you. I thought you were just shy and reserved before but you're starting to prove me wrong everyday. You have so many sides of yourself too, Park Jihoon.”

They giggled like two idiots and Jihoon couldn’t stop smiling. He impulsively said, “I can show you more if you want.” he winked, and almost wanted to punch himself afterwards. He was flirting with Woojin and the other wasn’t pulling away from it. Was he actually interested in Jihoon too? He did call him pretty earlier… 

“Oh my god, you’re blushing again.”

Woojin ended up burying his face in his hands and Jihoon laughed at his attempt to hide himself. He could actually be really cute sometimes, a great contrast to his sexy image on stage. 

“Who are you and what have you done to the shy Park Jihoon from earlier?” 

“He grew more confident when Park Woojin said his sketches were good.”

Woojin just shook his head in amusement, “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn't like them. You really have talent, Jihoon. But I guess it’d be better for you if you could sketch without having to do it so sneakily.”

Jihoon’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

It was silent for a few seconds before Woojin seemed to dredge up whatever courage he had to say,

“Do… do you want to get coffee with me tomorrow?” 

Was Jihoon hearing that right? "Wait, what?!" 

Woojin slowly repeated himself, “Coffee. Tomorrow. Just you and I. You can bring your sketchbook too if you find some sort of inspiration from me sipping coffee.” 

“Is that a date?” Jihoon asked just to be sure. 

Woojin shrugged with the corner of his lips twitching up, “Probably. You need to be there to find out.”

With eyes shining bright and cheeks aching from smiling too much, Jihoon said, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” And while his thoughts were bouncing around at the thought of finally getting the chance to date Park Woojin (oh my god he asked me on a date), a tiny voice at the back of his head that sounded a lot like Jinyoung whispered: _t_ _ old you  it would all work out.  _

Jihoon was probably going to have to thank his friend later. 

 

~*~

 

They won the dance competition a few weeks later and Taehyun hosted a party in his dorm to celebrate the momentous occasion. 

“Cheers for 101 squad!” The president shouted, a little tipsy already from one too many shots. Sungwoon was beside him to steady him, his injury finally fully cured and they both wore matching grins of pride and happiness. 

The rest of the crew cheered along with them and drank their shots respectively. Jihoon gulped and wiped his mouth after, smiling when Woojin took his glass from him before he could take more. 

“Your face is already red,” which meant it was time to stop. Jihoon loved and hated how Woojin was starting to know him more and Jihoon guessed it was inevitable when they spend nearly every waking hour together. 

“Hyung!” Jihoon called out to Taehyun once everyone finished with their shots, “Here’s my gift to you guys for winning. And for giving me a chance to dance with you all.”

“Aww, Jihoonie. You didn’t have to.” Taehyun’s face scrunched up and he almost looked like he was about to cry when he took the frame from Jihoon and turned it to see a detailed sketch of everyone in the crew dancing. It was one of Jihoon’s biggest projects yet and he felt proud of it. The 101 squad had been so kind to him during his time in the club and they were very supportive of his relationship with Woojin even though it had the added baggage of being targets for love jokes. 

“Woah! You drew this, Jihoon?”

“Damn that’s amazing.”

“What the fuck? How could you be so multi-talented.” 

“Why is my nose so big?!”

“It’s always been like that, Samuel.”

“Fuck off, hyung!”

Suddenly, Jihoon was pulled aside from the laughing group and into the empty kitchen where he found himself face to face with Woojin. 

“Hi,” he grinned. Jihoon rolled his eyes and knew what the other was asking for, “Where’s my present?”

“I draw you enough as it is. Don’t you get tired of it?”

“Nope.” Woojin responded with a snaggle-tooth grin that he knew Jihoon was weak for. Sighing, Jihoon reached into his bag to bring out his notebook, still filled to the brim with sketches of Woojin, though he liked to believe they were a lot more diverse now: Samuel studying in the library with Woojin, Jinyoung and Daehwi sitting on a bench together with Woojin about to jump them from behind, Woojin playing games with his roommate, Woojin sleeping on his desk, Woojin sipping his coffee in the place where they had their first date. 

“Here. I decided to be more creative this time.” Jihoon opened to the page of his most recent sketch and smirked when Woojin gaped at the drawing. 

“That’s a fucking stick figure, Jihoon. And my head looks bloated as fuck.” 

“I know. I think it’s the most realistic I’ve ever drawn of you, don't you think?” 

Woojin moved to grab him but Jihoon dodged his attempts with a laugh, turning to run away but arms wrapped around his middle swiftly, lifting him in the air. 

“Woojin!” Jihoon shrieked while the other laughed at his plight. 

Eventually, he was put down but Woojin didn’t release him from his hold. “Hey give me that page.” 

Jihoon looked at him over his shoulder, blushing slightly at the proximity of their faces, “I thought you didn’t like it?”

“Did I ever say that?” 

“It was just a joke though.”

“I don’t care. You drew it for me and I want it.” Woojin insisted and Jihoon felt his stomach tighten. How could his boyfriend be so smooth in one second and be such an annoying, loud mess in the next? Jihoon grumbled underneath his breath and Woojin leaned in closer to hear it, pressing their bodies flush together. 

“What was that?” 

“I’ll draw you a better one.” 

Woojin turned the older male in his arms and gave him a stern look, “I still want the stick figure.”

“But it’s  _ ugly _ .”

“You drew it.” He smirked like he was making Jihoon own up to his jokes. 

Jihoon pouted, causing the other to snicker at his expression. But then Woojin suddenly leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, so Jihoon figured he could forgive his boyfriend’s teasing for now. He pressed back and raised his arms around Woojin’s neck, tilting his head to mold their lips better. Opening and closing his mouth in subconscious motions, Jihoon felt contentment settle in his body at the familiarity of being so intimate with his boyfriend.

Pulling back a bit, Woojin whispered against his mouth, “Don’t worry, I like my creepy artist stalker the way he is.” The dancer immediately flinched when the other punched him on the gut, albeit not too hard but enough for him to make a pained sound. 

“For the last time, I’m not a creepy stalker, Park Woojin!” 

“If my memory serves me right, somebody called himself a creep on the day he confessed to me.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Your memory is shit and I’m cancelling this relationship.” He pulled the other down again for another kiss, humming at the feel of soft lips moving against his. Woojin kissed like he was treasuring every bit of Jihoon, tender and sweet like he was committing him to memory, and it never failed to get Jihoon weak in the knees. His hands slid up from Jihoon's waist to cup his warm cheeks, deepening their kiss and pulling a pleased sound from the older male's throat. 

Smiling into the kiss, Jihoon opened his eyes to find the other already gazing at him with so much affection and warmth. He whispered, “I like you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. thank you if you managed to finish reading until here!!! ^W^ i'll be writing more 2park in the future too hehe (even tho real life 2park practically write their own love story themselves smh) XD
> 
> im on twitter @winking_baby if you want to follow and pester me with updates~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think~ ^w^


End file.
